rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Volume 2: Will the Fan Feedback Pay Off?
With Volume 2 being so close and yet ever so far, one has to stop and wonder if the RT team's abilities to respond to constructive criticism extend beyond that of technical improvements. One very valid and huge criticism of Volume 1 that currently stands is the story, the inconsitent focus on characters, too many cliches/cliched moments, and the window-dressing lore. Many other critics of the show on YouTube and Reddit amongst other sites have explained these problems better than I could, and I strongly recommend that you seek them out as you may learn a thing or two about good story structure and character-building. But I'm sure many of you may have already rejected these sources of potential critique and will defend the show like the Holy Grail. If RWBY is already so perfect in your mind that you wish to do so, by all means go on ahead. But I definitly think there's room for improvement. While I understand the shift between characters is a staple in RT animation such as RvB, this show is not that and it should'nt be afraid to maybe focus more on less characters from time to time. The cliches? Well, they could fix that by maybe taking themselves less seriously and allow for natural conversation/interactions to emmerge. The lore of the Humans, Dust, Faunus, Grimm, Technology, Etc. can be given much more depth if they do more showing and less telling. Don't be afraid to show us humans mistreating the poor puppy faunus kids just because you think it'll piss off fans. In fact, you can get your fans pissed off at the worlds rules and society instead of your writing skills, and to be frank that's an great problem to have! It shows that they are fully invested in your world that you have created for them. Also, instead of just sitting in a history lesson with only one character having a monologue about this past conflict, why not make it more interesting by showing the faces of General Lagoon and pictures of the devastation the war caused. That would increase the interest levels by 10! As for the story... I'll be honest, I've read alot of great speculation from you all even if I've never told you it was great. I still think that we should just wait until the Beginning-of-Epic-Journey ball drops before we start claiming to know how the entire story will play out. When will that ball drop? Fucked if I know. And I'm don't feel stupid for saying that because ultimately none of us know when and why Cinders anarachy plan begins. We don't know why Ruby's silver eyes were the first thing Ozpin noticed. We don't know, but that's why we speculate. Alright, it seems that encompassed my whole 2 cents. Here's a question, though: What was your biggest criticism about Volume 1, technically or narratively, that you hope will be addressed in Volume 2? Take care, you all. Category:Blog posts